


Five Minutes

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Bridget is getting tired of push-over Franky letting their son sleep in their bedroom. She is bound to break this habit once and for all. Westfall family fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I have fallen in love with the Westfall family after some wonderful feedback from readers! I have added these to the series "Westfall Family Fics". Here I will post my short little fluff pieces that are in the same world that I created in "Comfort".

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just check and make sure he’s okay?” Franky asked quietly across the darkness of the bedroom to her almost sleeping wife.  
  
“Franky, he has to learn to sleep in his own bed. He will be fine,” she replied with her eyes closed.  
  
“He’s been crying for ten minutes,” she added softly. Bridget opened an eye to see Franky glancing at the alarm clock with the baby monitor clutched in her hand. At that exact moment both of them could hear the boy murmuring “mum-mum-mum” pitifully. Franky moved to get up from the bed only to be stopped with Bridget’s firm grip on her wrist.  
  
“Francesca Westfall, I swear if you bring that boy into this room I will never have sex with you again.” She was pulling out the big guns. Franky froze immediately.  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Franky gasped. There were two things that were not to be joked about in the Westfall household. Football and sex. It wasn’t hard to guess which one Franky had put in place. She had always hated football.  
  
“Watch me.” She snarled. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days due to Nolan’s incessant kicking and flailing limbs after Franky would bring him into their bed. In Franky’s defense, she worked long hours at the firm to accommodate Bridget staying home with their son. The few moments she did get to spend with him during the week were often getting him ready for bed, and stolen kisses on his sleeping head before she trekked off to work in the morning.  
  
Franky sighed heavily and laid her head back down on her pillow. She still kept the monitor in her hand resting against her chest. The boy let out a loud wail.  
  
“What if he’s teething?” she asked turning over on her side to face Bridget.  
  
“He’s not,” Bridget groaned covering her face.  
  
“But what if he is?” Franky slid over closer pressing herself against Bridget’s back.  
  
“Are you the one breastfeeding him?” Franky remained silent. Bridget felt the heat of her breath against her neck. The two of them remained silent with the small whimpers from the baby monitor in the background.  
  
Then there was a loud thud.  
  
“Oh my god, he fell,” Franky gasped about to leap from their bed. Bridget threw her arm over the woman behind her like the bar of a rollercoaster trapping her in.  
  
“He can’t even stand up on his own. How on earth could he fall?  
  
“What was that then?”  
  
“He threw Teddy. He does this during nap time to try to lay with me too.” Teddy was his beloved stuffed bear that he could not possibly sleep without. Just like clockwork, the crying started yet again but louder. Franky tried to slide out from under the weight of the arm pressing down on her chest. “Franky,” Bridget hissed.  
  
“I’m just going to put it back in the crib and be right back, I swear,” She begged. How on earth could someone with so many tattoos be such a big sook?  
  
“Five minutes.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If he isn’t quiet in five minutes, you can go put Teddy back in the crib.” Bridget was desperate for sleep at this point. She rolled over and pulled Franky to lay against her chest. The tattooed sook was also a sucker for being the little spoon.  
  
“Promise?” she whispered brushing her hand over Bridget’s.  
  
“Promise,” Bridget nodded tucking her face into the crook of her wife’s neck. They lay in silence matching their breathing as one. Four minutes left.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Franky murmured under her breath.  
  
“For what, baby?”  
  
“Being like this. Overprotective. Bringing him to bed with us.”  
  
“It’s okay, we just need to get him sleeping in his own room if we’re going to have another baby.” The appointment at the doctor’s office was set in three months. Two weeks after Nolan’s first birthday. Franky nodded.  
  
“It’s just… Nights were the worst for me as a kid,” she revealed tentatively. Franky had rarely ever volunteered information about her childhood, and Bridget never asked. She had read the endless hospital reports in Franky’s file at Wentworth, but she would never be able to understand the years of turmoil she had experienced for herself. Bridget held her tighter offering her silent support.  
  
Three minutes. He still cried on.  
  
“My dad would come hold me at night if I cried.” Her voice came out weakly. Franky’s father was always a hard topic to discuss. Even though she had forgiven him and they had managed to salvage a relationship, it would never change the fact that he abandoned her long ago and left her in the arms of her abuser. “When he left, I cried myself to sleep every night. I felt so alone. I just don’t want him to ever feel that way.” Bridget’s heart melted all over again.  
  
“Franky, you are a great mum. You work so hard for us to have a good life. He knows that you love him.” She smoothed her hands over Franky’s raven hair. The action always managed to comfort her.  
  
One minute left. The crying had softened, but could still be heard over the monitor. Bridget suddenly had an idea. She grabbed the monitor from Franky’s hand and flipped the small blue switch on the side.  
  
“Nolan, baby, it’s time for bed,” she whispered softly into the monitor before handing it to Franky. The crying paused briefly.  
  
“Goodnight, little man,” Franky cooed into the speaker, her lips practically pressing against it as if she was kissing the soft skin of the boy’s cheeks. “We love you, we love you, we love you,” she repeated ever so softly. The two of them paused, holding their breath.  
  
The crying had stopped entirely. All that could be heard was the smooth, rhythmic breathing. He was finally resting soundly. Franky flipped the blue switch back, and set the monitor on the nightstand before snuggling back face to face with her beautiful wife.  
  
“I love you, Gidge,” Franky’s hand cupped over Bridget’s cheek tenderly as she placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.  
  
“I love you more, Franky,” Bridget smiled against the smooth skin.  
  
“Is that so?” Franky’s other hand slid back to cup the firm flesh of her bum. “Looks like we’ve got the bed to ourselves, how about we try making that baby?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she bit her lip. Bridget couldn’t hold back the giggle in her throat before pulling Franky down towards her. Even after all this time, she could still take her breath away.


End file.
